demain
by votre nini
Summary: SongFic sur un couple que jadore ! akitoXkyo ! lisez !


Titre : Demain

Style : Song-fic sur Francis Cabrel "Ma ville"

Couple : AkitoXKyo

Note : C pour les fans de ce couple !! On m'en a demandé beaucoups alors en voici déjà une !!! Bonne lecture !!! Et Alix, pitié, épargne moi ta colère !! Je te promet que Kyo serra à toi pour Noël !!! lol

* * *

Dans le domaine Soma, cette ville en miniature, Akito se promène. C'est l'hiver, il neige. Le chef de famille n'en peu plus. Elle ne supporte plus de rester dans sa chambre. Dans cette pièce, elle affirme son pouvoir en couchant avec Kuréno et en hurlant sur les autres maudits. Tous les membres de la famille le savent, et ils craignent tous leur chef ... Cette pensée torture la jeune Akito.

_" La rue est sale _

_On y chante plus_

_On s'y croise à peine_

_C'eux qui s'y promènent_

_Y parlent si bas_

_Que la rue est morte ..."_

Kyo marche, les mains enfoncé dans les poches, ruminant de sales pensées. Il fait froid, il est de mauvaise humeur. Mais ce n'est pas simplement à cause du temps ...

Le jeune homme marche en direction du domaine Soma où il doit voir Akito. Sur le chemin, les quelques personnes qui le croisent le dévisage ... Il n'aime pas leurs regards ... De plus, chaque endroit où il pose les yeux lui semble froid, inospitallié ...

_"Rue d'usine_

_Toute taché d'huile_

_Tombée des machines_

_Je ne vois plus d'enfants_

_Jouer dans vos rigoles_

_La rue est folle ..."_

Le chat les déteste tous. Ils déteste tous ces gens qui le regardent si hargneusement, avec autant de colère. "Mais pourquoi ?!!" pense t-il amèrement. "Je ne leur ais absolument rien fait ... " Tout le monde le rejette, sans même chercher à le connaître ... Sauf ...

La jeune fille déambule dans les ruelles enneigé du dommaine. Quelques fois, une personne la croise. A ce moment, Akito regarde "l'intru" détaller à toute vitesse, la tête baissée ... ... L'affection ... Etait-ce le prix à payer pour devenir chef ? Tout le monde la craind, personne ne l'aime ... Sauf ...

_"Comme un mandiant_

_Je me promène_

_Personne, pour me dire bonjour_

_Je suis un étrangé, ma mère !_

_Dans la ville où j'ai vu le jour_

_Comme un voleur_

_Ils me regardent_

_Il n'est pas question d'amitié_

_Leurs sourires_

_Ils se les gardent_

_Dans cette ville où je suis né ..."_

La jeune chef s'arrète devant une allée. Elle observe attentivement le décor ... Voila la réponse à sa question. A part les maudits, pourquoi les Soma restent t-ils sur ces terres ? L'argent. "Ici, tous leur est fourni, sans qu'ils aient besoin de faire la moindre dépense. Ainsi, si ils n'aiment pas la couleur de leurs décorations intérieures/extérieurs, ils leurs suffisent de quémander ..." se dit elle "Peuh !! Répugnant !! Ils sont tous comme ça ... Sauf lui .."

_"Ma ville est triste_

_Cent milles personnes_

_Et personne n'éxiste ..._

_Des courants de monets_

_Trainent mille fantômes_

_Comme un seul homme ..."_

Kyo est dégouté. Il vient de pénétrer dans le domaine Soma et tout ce qui l'entoure, couvert de neige, lui pèse sur le coeur. Les batiments, bien qu'ils soient beau d'apparence, ils "sonnent" faux ... Comme toutes les personnes de la famille habitant ici . Sauf elle ...

_"Ma ville est grise_

_Des couloirs de béton_

_Aux porches des églises_

_Tout deviendra si noir_

_Qu'il n'y a plus de remède_

_Ma ville est laide"_

Le chat arrive. Il la voit. Parmis tout ce noir, elle est la seule personne à qui il tient. Elle est la seule à penser les mêmes choses que lui. Ils sont deux âmes perdues parmis toute cette laideur. Il sourit. Personne ne comprend l'amour qui les relit. Le chat "haï" et le dieu "aimé". Tout cela n'est que fable ... Le jeune homme se racle la gorge. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Akito se retourne, les yeux pétillant, une expression de boheur sur le visage. Elle se presse vers lui, et se jette dans ses bras. Ils se serrent l'un l'autre, cherchant ainsi à se "protéger" du monde extérieur. Puis ils s'embrassent amoureusement...

_"Mais demain,_

_Demain si tu veux_

_Tout demain_

_Demain tous les deux_

_On refera ma ville_

_ma ville_

_Tout demain_

_Demain tous les deux ..."_

Kyo entraine son aimée vers un banc pour la faire s'assoir. Là, il posent ensemble leurs mains sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune fille. "Demain ... Demain, notre petite fille serra ... Et elle refera notre ville ..." chuchotte le chat avant d'embrasser à nouveau Akito.

* * *

FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol

* * *

Bon, j'espère ke sa vous a plu !! Moi, j'ai bocoup émé écrire sur eux !!! alors, kèske vous en pensé ??? REVIEW please !!!


End file.
